Can We Fix It?
by Smickan
Summary: Male pride is a funny old thing...


_Fluff – showing Smithy's male pride in full glow :P Becca's about…10ish months here._

_Fluffier than something extra fluffy from Fluffy!World... rolleyes I can't write anything else at the moment._

_Smithhhhhy the Builder, Can he fix it:P_

**Can We Fix It?**

"Daddy can do it." Charlie smiled, feigning innocence in order to hide the blatant ego massaging she was attempting.

"Do what?" Smithy looked over the top of his newspaper.

"Becca's baby gym." She gestured to the box beside the playpen. "It needs setting up, and I can't work out the fixtures…" she pouted at him and batted her eyes, leaving out the part she'd painted her nails and didn't want to chip them. "And me and Becca think Daddy would be able to do it much quicker than Mummy…"

Rebecca looked up from where she'd been attempting to chew her way out of the playpen. "Ga." She grinned.

Smithy looked between them, as if looking for a catch, nodding and standing up. "Move out the way then…"

Charlie bit her lip to hide a smirk, stepping to the side as she gently kissed his cheek, lifting Rebecca out the playpen, settling on her lap as they watched Smithy circle the box, before crouching down to open it. "Thank you daddy…"

"Chooo!" Rebecca cooed, clapping her hand as she watched Smithy, grinning as he pulled the various fixtures and shiny things, gasping as 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star' appeared to come from inside Smithy, before giggling as he pulled out the small musical box he'd sat on, waving her arms to the music.

Charlie chuckled softly at the determined look on Smithy's face. "Don't you need to read the instructions first?"

"Why?" Smithy scoffed, looking at the parts in front of him.

"So you know where they go…"

"I know where they go!" Smithy furrowed his brow slightly, starting to fit it together.

* * *

"Tea!" 

Charlie chuckled to herself, glancing at the clock as she balanced Rebecca on her hip, switching the kettle on. Smithy had been working on setting the baby gym up for almost an hour with no sign of a break, scowling and swearing his way through it.

"Bastard!" he yelped, sucking the end of his finger after getting it trapped between two pieces of plastic.

"Dale!"

"It bit me!"

Charlie carried his cup through, putting it on the windowsill, bending to look at his hand, "Where?" she asked, laying Rebecca on the floor beside them.

Smithy pouted and pointed out a small red mark over his little finger, looking up at her.

Charlie mock pouted and ruffled his hair – earning herself a glare – before gently kissing his finger. "Better?"

Smithy smirked a little and shook his head, "Not quite."

Charlie rolled her eyes and pulled her head back. "I ain't sucking anything else." She smirked, sitting between his legs as she slumped forward, wrapping her arms around his waist as her head lolled against his shoulder.

Smithy pouted and pulled her gently up onto his lap by her hips, "Sure about that?" He growled in her ear.

"Well, you'd be done if you'd read the instructions." Charlie smirked as she felt him tense a little, rubbing his arm without looking up. "You don't have to be like that – it's not some blight on The Great Male Code."

"I don't need 'em!" He insisted, his hand brushing the top of Rebecca's head as she rolled onto her front, looking curiously up at them.

"Of course not, baby." Charlie smiled, "But just for Becca's sake, yeah?" She paused, attempting more ego stroking. "Just to make sure there's no extra bits left over that _they_ stupidly put in…"

Smithy rolled his eyes and shrugged. "Fine." He scowled, looking at the half erected baby gym, already sure he'd have pieces left over – that shouldn't really be – "I'll read them!"

"Good boy." Charlie smirked and tickled him gently, grinning as he grabbed her wrists. "Smithy." She smirked. "Off."

Smithy grinned and let go, looking down as Rebecca rested her hands on his knee, pushing her front half off the ground. "Hello."

Rebecca giggled giving him a toothy grin as she patted his thigh, "Dada."

Smithy beamed proudly, moving to lift her up, showing her the baby gym as she peered down at it, nodding as she pointed at the shiny shapes hanging from the first arc. Smithy chuckled, before lowering her to the floor, grinning as she crawled towards it, before scowling and glaring at Charlie as she lifted her up, laying her back in the playpen.

"Daddy'll be finished soon." She smiled down at her. "Promise."

"Pooh!" Rebecca scowled, before being distracted by the teddy in the corner, pouncing over it.

"Exactly." Smithy nodded, frowning as he lifted the piece of paper from the box in front of him.

* * *

"There." Smithy stood up, gesturing to the baby gym, two hours after he'd started it, gesturing to the pile of plastic beside them. "All pieces accounted for – didn't need the instructions after all…" 

Charlie smirked, knowing he'd left the last five minutes poured over them in order to find out where the last screws went. "Of course not, baby." She smiled, kissing his cheek.

"DAAA!" Rebecca tried to pull herself up, landing on her on her backside. "Daaa!"

Smithy stood up, letting her out, watching as she crawled over to the baby gym, attacking it as she grinned, batting at the mirror in front of her.

Charlie chuckled and lay Rebecca on her back, watching her gently bat and wave her legs at the shapes dangling down above her, giggling each time she caught them. She smiled and moved towards Smithy, wrapping her arms around his waist from behind, resting her head on his shoulder. "Think she likes it." She smiled, pressing a soft kiss against the back of his neck.

"Think she does." He smiled proudly, turning to face her. "This mean I can watch me match in peace now?" He grinned, kissing the tip of her nose.

"Is it worth it?" Charlie gave him a mischievous smirk, "I mean, it is West Ham after all, you won't miss anything. There's a remote possibility they might score, but it won't be this season!"

"OI!" Smithy glared.

"It was a joke." Charlie rolled her eyes. "Thought you'd be used to them by now, being a West Ham supporter."


End file.
